wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 27, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. These past two weeks have been slow in general. I was out of town on vacation between the 16th and the 20th, and while I was in a position where I could do work on the game while on vacation I decided not to; I really did need the break. I was also out of town for my workplace on the 14th, so I only was able to work two days during the week of the 13th and getting back into the swing of things this past week proved to be a bit difficult owing to events in RL (including a short-notice doctor's visit). Work continued to be focused on work in Chapter 2.0 of the Elegy campaign. On the 13th I added several re-purposed terms from the previous week's translations and in addition to translating two text blocks I was able to complete work on the narrative of Scene Four. When I came back to work on Wednesday, I completed the translation of an additional two text blocks. I then worked on a narrative for Bloodeye's route from Odell in the Antares system to T'Kon H'hra, and I decided to go ahead and use the campaign's built-in auto-encounter system to help me fill that out. That proved to be an interesting exercise and it did fill in a few events, and it may possibly give Bloodeye a connection to some of the other Demon's Eye characters later on (he stops in the community of Pi on planet Chloe in the Corsair System, which is where the character of Mo is from). Work on that narrative didn't conclude until this past Tuesday, and a massive block of text was the result (which will no doubt be a lot of fun to translate later on). Aside from some work on the scene Five narrative on Wednesday, the rest of this week was spent in the translation on scene Two, wherein a grand total of five text blocks were completed - though one of them was Bloodeye's lesson to his students about the dangers of meeting an honorless foe, which was a pretty big hunk of text in its own right. So the Plan for this week? More of the same, I'm afraid. With the amount of progress that has been made on the translation of Scene Two over the last couple of weeks, I anticipate finishing it up this coming week; there are only four lines left that require translation and they're not massive blocks. Work will (naturally) commence on the translation of Scene Three once Scene Two is complete. Scene Three contains 38 blocks of text - about the same as the first two scenes - so I anticipate the translation will take approximately the same amount of time, i.e. about one month. Meantime, I plan to recommence work on Scene Five, which will involve the initial set of interactions between Bloodeye and the Cat who will eventually become his first officer (Gux'a P'nt) as well as Bloodeye's introduction to T'Kon H'hra, setting up the interactions of Scene Six (which will in turn flow into the first mission of the campaign). I've still got quite a lot of work to do in 2.0 and I haven't even begun writing missions (which I really want to get start on at this point). I still hope to get done with the exposition soon; it's likely I'll be working on the translation through November at least... Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on August 3rd. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts